A typical Internal Combustion Engine is equipped with a spark plug generally similar to standard design including a body member supporting a pair of electrodes to provide a spark gap. This gap is about 1 mm long with a core diameter of spark about 0,1 mm. Transfer of electrical and heat energy to fuel through this very narrow shell around this spark is not efficient. Processes of ignition, combustion and increase of pressure in an engine's cylinder are long.